Find the center of the circle with equation $x^2 - 6x + y^2 + 2y = 9$.
Answer: Completing the square, we get $(x - 3)^2 + (y + 1)^2 = 19$. Therefore, the center of the circle is $\boxed{(3, -1)}$.